


Nothing To Fear, No One To Fight

by AnonManon



Series: Cryptid Steven Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Allusions to the Diamond Authority, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cryptid Steven Universe, Drabble, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I miss this show so much, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, Post-Series, Short, Singing, Steven Across America, Steven Universe Travels The World, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonManon/pseuds/AnonManon
Summary: A park ranger comes across a boy in a pink jacket.
Series: Cryptid Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739491
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	Nothing To Fear, No One To Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr (I submitted it there first): https://pink-hero-search-podcast.tumblr.com/post/613973509332516864/im-a-ranger-i-know-my-way-round-my-forest
> 
> The post that inspired this: https://thestuffedalligator.tumblr.com/post/613854584913461248/steven-universe-ended-on-a-great-note-but-now-i

I’m a ranger. I know my way ‘round my forest better than most animals do. I was doing my Saturday morning rounds, about six o’clock when I seen him. Just like the stories said, he had a pink varsity jacket and a black t-shirt with a yellow star emblazoned on the front. Now, I never thought I’d be lucky enough to see the Wanderer (that’s what I call him, the Wanderer) with my own two eyes, but now that he’s here… Well, I’ll be damned if I let this chance go to waste.

I sidle up to him like I would any other guest on the trail. I says, “Fine fishin’ weather, ain’t it?” He says he don’t fish, I say that’s alright. I says it’s refreshing to see somebody’s there for the view instead of the meal. He gets this wistful look in his eyes and says “I know what you mean.” I tell you, it’s the first time I ever heard somebody say ‘I know what you mean’ and I actually got the sense that they knew what I meant. It’s rarer than you think.

Anywho, we chat a good couple minutes about every thing under the sun and I say, “I’ve heard stories about you. I gotta ask: what you lookin’ for out here?”

“Myself, I guess,” he says. “For so long, I defined myself by what other people wanted me to be. I never really thought about who _I_ was. Who I am. And I guess I’m ready to learn.”

I wished that boy the best and went on my way. As I walked along, I swear I could hear a melody on the breeze, carried by the wind, a ukulele, and a small voice. I wrote down what I could remember:  
  


_I don’t need you to respect me, I respect me_

_I don’t need you to love me, I love me_

_But I want you to know you could know me_

_If you change your mind_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pink Hero Search on Tumblr and thestuffedalligator (also on tumblr) for inspiring this!


End file.
